


Getting Caught

by Garish_Flower



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [2]
Category: British Singers RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Caught, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garish_Flower/pseuds/Garish_Flower
Summary: Working as an assistant to the Beatles is exhausting, when they finally take off for a few days to work on their next single you find yourself with enough time for relaxation.
Relationships: Paul McCartney/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574635
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #9: Masturbation  
> Requested via tumblr by anon

You finally had a moment to breathe, your time on tour with the Beatles had felt suffocating. You were grateful that Brian Epstein had granted you the opportunity to travel along with the boys while on tour, but Christ almighty you were beginning to burn out at both ends and it was driving you insane. You barely had a moment to catch your breath let alone take care of your own needs.

You were a human being after all and being the only girl in this sausage fest was stressful for your hormones. While the boys would take girls back to their room, you would stay up and make sure the girls didn’t cause any trouble and were able to be snuck out without the bother from the crowd. It typically ended with you sleeping on the floor in the hall and being nudged away by a boot from one of the boys or softly shaken awake by one of the hotel employees.

But today you finally had a moment to yourself seeing as they had five days off to fly back to London to do some recording and the head back. Five whole days to yourself, no babysitting, no going to meetings, no doing damage control after one of their cheeky retorts to the press. Just you alone in your hotel room.

You busied yourself through out the day with various chores that you needed to take care of like ringing up your parents to let them know how you were surviving and scheduling some meetings when tour got back in session, but after you soon found yourself growing bored of the book you had picked up and missed the constant go of tour life. You soon found yourself sprawled out on your bed, skirt kicked off, leaving your panties exposed, and blouse half unbuttoned to expose your bra clad breasts.

Your mind began to wander as you absent mindedly rubbed your thighs and stomach, teasing yourself. You couldn’t help but think back to tour, posted in the hallway waiting for a haphazardly dressed girl to scuttle out of the room. You thought about the time you glanced up from your book and saw Paul still sweaty and messy haired with pink cheeks grinning down at you after one particular night. You bit your lip and whimpered as your fingers brushed over your panties, you’d always thought Paul was the most attractive, who didn’t? That was the problem actually, everyone thought Paul was the cute one. He constantly had girls fanning over him and you would sit and wait for them to leave his room so you could escort them back and then return with a cold bottle of coke for Paul where the two of you would just talk.

You added more pressure to the dark wet spot that had developed on your panties and your hips bucked against your hand while you let out a soft whiny moan. You thought of Paul, with his cheeks red and his typically perfect mop top hair a complete mess while he glanced up from between your legs and pulled your panties to the side, finally dipping a finger into your wet folds. You let out a gasp and slipped your bra off, exposing your breasts to the cool air and kneading them with one hand while your other rubbed slow circles around your clit.

Your mouth hung ajar and you lost yourself in the moment, moaning and grinding your hips in tandem with your fingers while your pinched and twisted your nipples in your other hand, “Ah, Paul.” You whined now pumping two fingers in and out of your wet pussy. The room filled with a combination of your breathy sighs and moans which mixed sinfully with the squelching sounds coming from your sinful actions.

“Fuck, just like that,” You sighed, arching your back and pushing your chest out. Your walls fluttered around your fingers and you neared your climax not totally consumed in your own mind, “Oh, fuck, Paul.” You couldn’t help but repeat his name, loving how it rolled off your tongue perfectly.

“[Y/N]?”

You jumped and pulled your hand away, wiping it on the bedsheets. Your felt your face and neck getting hot with embarrassment, “What are you doing in here?” You asked, looking at an equally shocked Paul who had managed to some how enter your room without you noticing.

“I came by to grab you for lunch- were you masturbating?” He asked the most obvious questions.

You sputtered out a protest before settling on a blatant lie “No.” you said, tugging your shirt closed for some hope of modesty.

Paul pursed his lips before his big hazel eyes flashed with devilish intent, “If you were, I was going to offer to help.” He licked his lips and gave you a cheeky smirk.

He was as arrogant as ever and you loved it. You spread your legs, giving him a view of your glistening core, still wet and throbbing from arousal and dipped your fingers back into your tight hole, “What if… what if I change my mind and say I was?” Your words were shaky while you spoke and tried to keep your voice calm.

Paul found himself stalking towards you, the weight of the bed dipping beneath his weight as he knelt on it and put his hand on your knees, spreading you apart further. He looked down at your hands, pumping in and out of your folds, his pouty lips hanging slightly ajar, “I’d still offer you help, ‘specially with a pretty cunt like that.” He answered, his tone hushed and rough as he rubbed his hands along the inside of your thighs.

Your breathing hitched in your throat, his rough hands causing a shiver to run down your spine. Your stomach twitched with anticipation, feeling his hands inching closer and closer to your core. Your fingers continued their long and labored movements and you bit your lip to hold back your whiny moans. Paul’s hand came to rest on your wrist and pulled you away from your heat, he brought your fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them between his pouty lips, letting out a groan of content. His mouth hung ever so slightly ajar as he maintained eye contact and dipped his fingers between your folds and inserting one finger into you, slowly pumping in and out to test the waters. “Another one,” You said between labored breaths, “Please another finger.”

Paul smirked up at you and inserted a second finger, picking up his pace and curling his fingers to rub against your walls. Your hips bucked feeling the pressure beginning to build inside you, jerking and moving with his hand. Your head fell back against the plush hotel pillows when he added his thumb, rubbing harsh circles on your swollen clit and adding just the right amount of pressure to cause your toes to curl. 

You sharply inhaled, feeling him kissing along your inner thighs and along your stomach. Your found yourself lacing your fingers through his soft dark hair, lightly scratching at his scalp which earned a satisfied groan against the plush skin of your thigh.

Paul’s lips inched closer and closer to your wet core where his fingers were pumping in and out of you and his thumb rubbing circles against your clit. He kissed the top of your mound and you exhaled shakily in anticipation, “This okay?” Paul asked, spreading you apart to get a view of your wet core.

You looked down at him and bit your lip in a desperate attempt to keep quiet and nodded your head.

Paul looked at you, heavy lidded “Use your words, love.” He said softly urging you to lose control.

You licked your lips, “Yes,” You said staring down at him, eagerly waiting for him to continue.

Paul repositioned himself and laid flat on his stomach, using his elbows to prop himself up. He lazily licked a stripe up your wet folds and groaned before burying his face further between your legs. You let out a shuttering gasp and whimpered, scratching your fingers against his shaggy hair, writhing against him, and grinding down against his face. Paul’s arms firmly held your responsive body in place, glancing up at you, his wind eyes holding a devilish look in them and watching your chest rise and fall as your breath became more ragged.

“Paul,” You whined, struggling to move against his grip as his tongue circled your clit roughly. The room soon filled with the lewd sound of his mouth slurping and lapping against you and your breathy sighs and high-pitched moans. You looked down to see Paul’s perfectly placed mop top now a frazzled mess and his cheeks lightly dusted pink, you moaned at the sight and feeling him insert two fingers into your dripping core. Your walls fluttered around his fingers upon feeling them curl inside you and pressing against your soft walls.

Your back began to arch and you desperately clutched his hair with one hand and the pillow behind you. Paul flicked his tongue back and forth against your clit as his fingers pumped in and out of your tight cunt, your walls clenched and pulsated around him while you writhed and let out a wanton moan. He continued to lap at you, licking you clean and not wasting a drop. Pulling away, he kissed your thighs, and the side of your knee before you found Paul hovering over you, his fingers still wet with your arousal tracing your lower lip and slipping between them. You sucked on them, swirling your tongue around his fingers and moaned, tasting yourself. You released his fingers with a soft ‘pop’,

Paul pulled you into a hot open-mouthed kiss and sucked on your lower lip as the two of you kissed, in synchronized motions with each other. He pulled away, glancing at the clock and chewed on his lip, “We don’t have a lot of time.” He said, peppering kisses along your jaw and neck, sucking and biting at your soft skin.

“What?” You asked, slightly confused as to why he was so rushed.

Paul sucked a dark mark on the crook of your neck and pulled back, “Don’t want the guys knocking is all.” His face held a sheepish grin.

You smiled back and lightly ground your hips against his half hard erection that was straining against the confines of his slacks. Paul let out a straggle moan and scrambled to rid himself of his suit and stumbling while becoming tangled in his pants as he slipped them off. You smiled and couldn’t help but laugh, seeing his wabbly stance and him steadying himself on the bed for balance. In a set of brief frantic motions, the two of you were now completely bare in front of each other. You smiled, seeing his soft belly and ran your hands up and down his back as he climbed over you. Paul reached a hand up and brushed your messy hair from your face and kissed the top of your head “I’ll take my time with you next time, promise.” He said before pulling back and positioning himself at your entrance.

Next time? Paul wanted to do this again? You desperately tried to assess the situation, but your mind was caught in a fog when you felt him inserting himself into you. You clutched onto Paul’s shoulders and sighed, feeling full and content.

Paul pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back into you, setting a hard pace and not allowing much time for adjustment. Your walls clenched around him as he buried his face into the crook of your shoulder, his heavy breaths and groans filling your ears, “Feel good, love?” He asked, his voice rough from arousal.

Your fingernails dug roughly into his back as you clung to him desperately “Fuck,” You groaned “You make me feel good Paul.” You said between labored breaths.

Paul pulled away and slowed his rough pace, lazily pumping into you with slow but firm strokes. You let out a whiny moan and rolled your hips along with his. You soon felt yourself becoming more self-conscious of how you looked as Paul’s eyes continued to stare at you, his pupils blown from arousal. He watched your breasts bounce as he pumped into you, the way your hips moved with his, and how your hands desperately searched for something to cling to as he was just out of reach from your grip “You look gorgeous like this.” He mumbled, more to himself.

Your face flushed both with embarrassment and from your sinful actions as Paul resumed his position, hovering over you and kissing along your neck and face. His movements were soft and well thought out, as though he wanted to convey emotion and passion in his actions. He repositioned you and hooked your legs around his hips, speeding up his thrusts and rutting into you. Paul’s hand reached down and rubbed harsh messy circles on your clit while this new position allowed him to bottom out inside of you.

It drove you mad, you bucked your hips against his and met his thrusts and soon found your walls fluttering around his cock “Fuck, you gonna come for me, love?” He asked rubbing harder and faster against your clit. You dug your fingers into the side of his arms and chanted his name like a mantra, “Come on, baby, I know ya got another one in you,” He grunted, his hip slapping against yours.

Your let out a strangled moan and your hips twitched as you came, clenching and pulsating around his cock. Paul shuttered and cursed feeling you clenching around him, allowing his own release to come soon after. You pulled him into your chest as you milked him, and he worked you through your highs.

The two of you laid there together in silence for a moment, Paul’s cock softening inside you before he finally pulled back and placed a lingering kiss on your cheek. He pulled out from your warm cunt and hissed from the sensitivity. His hair was a mess and his arms and shoulders were littered with red raised lines from your nails raking against his pale skin. Despite your prior actions he gave you a cheeky boyish grin and offered you a hand to help you sit up. Your legs were tired, and your energy was drained. You didn’t know how that man had it in him to slip his briefs and slacks back on. He momentarily left to the bathroom, returning with a damp rag. He patted your knee for you to spread your legs and proceeded to clean the combination of his and your fluids from between your legs.

He glanced up at you, his eyes were surprisingly nervous, “Can’t have you making a mess now can we?” He quipped.

You shook your head in agreement before your mind wandered back to his previous comment “You said you’d take your time with me next time…” You said trailing off and hoping it would stem a conversation.

Paul glanced up at you, “Well I told the guys I’d get you for lunch, but then we got a bit caught-”

You cut him off, laughing slightly at how your comment went over his head “No I meant, you wanted to do this again?” You rephrased the question in a more direct way.

“Well, yeah,” Paul sheepishly answered, “But only if you want to.”

You nearly scoffed, but held your astonishment inside “Of course I do, Christ, Paul no one’s ever ate me out like that before.” You admitted earning a laugh from the man in question.


End file.
